My Sweet Angels outtake to A Thousand Years
by A is for Angel
Summary: A father will do anything to make his wife and daughter happy. But can a father finally realize that the best things in life come in little packages. Another outtake to A Thousand Years and I Never Knew. An outtake of Fandom4 No Kid Hunger


**Pen name: A is for Angel**

**Title: My Sweet Angels**

**Ratings and Warnings: T and a Tissue Warning**

**Summary: A father will do anything to make his wife and daughter happy. But can a father finally realize that the best things in life come in little packages. Another outtake to A Thousand Years and I Never Knew.**

**Banner Link: My blog link is on my profile**

**Banner Creator: Christag_banner**

**Point of View: Edward**

**Pre reader: Masenjar**

**Beta: Miss July80**

**Edward**

"Higher daddy higher!" My three year old daughter screamed, while I was pushing her on the big girl swing at the park. "Not much higher, baby girl or mommy will be mad.", I replied. With the lingering thoughts of "mommy" I thought back to my angel, my soul mate, my second in command, the beyond beautiful Mrs. Masen. Life couldn't be any better.

Three years ago Bella and I were blessed with our precious baby girl Carlie Rae Masen. I remember everything just like it was and Bella are my life. Bella's been in my life for twelve years. I can't live without her. I feel like I should thank her for giving me the best gift life could ever give. Carlie Rae. While my thoughts were on my beautiful wife three things happened spontaneously. One thunder clapped in the air. Two lightning flashed. Three Carlie started sobbing uncontrollably.

My first course of action was to stop the swing that I was pushing Carlie on and I did. Then I grabbed my baby girl and ran to the car. As I got in the front seat I turned to put Carlie in hers she held on tightly onto my neck and kept repeating no. So I did the only thing I could think of I called Bella on the home phone where she was resting due to bed rest from her OB. Her doctor informed us this will be a harder pregnancy than our first one. As soon as I dialed the phone it was answered in the middle of the first ring. "Hello?" "Hi, angel I have my other sweet angel who needs to hear her mommy's voice." Okay, babe put her on and mommy will make it all better." I put the phone on speaker and the song that my sweet angel always used to hum to Carlie filtered through the speakers. A Song for Mama by Boyz to Men

_You taught me everything_  
_Everything you've given me_  
_I'll always keep it inside_  
_You're the driving force in my life, yeah_

_There isn't anything_  
_Or anyone that I could be_  
_And it just wouldn't feel right_  
_If I didn't have you by my side_

_You were there for me to love and care for me_  
_When skies were gray_  
_Whenever I was down_  
_You were always there to comfort me_

_And no one else can be_  
_What you have been to me you will always be_  
_You will always be the girl_  
_In my life for all times_

_Mama, Mama you know I love you_  
_Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like tears from the stars_  
_Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul_  
_Yes it is, yes it is, oh, yes it is, yes it is, yes it is oh_

_You're always there for me_  
_Have always been around for me even when I was bad_  
_You showed me right from my wrong_  
_Yes you did_

_[ From: . ]_  
_And you took up for me_  
_When everyone was downin' me_  
_You always did understand_  
_You gave me strength to go on_

_There was so many times_  
_Looking back when I was so afraid_  
_And then you come to me and say to me_  
_I can face anything_

_And no one else can do_  
_What you have done for me_  
_You'll always be, you will always be_  
_The girl in my life, ooh oh_

_Mama, Mama you know I love you_  
_Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like tears from the stars_  
_Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul_

_Never gonna go a day without you_  
_Fills me up just thinkin' about you_  
_I'll never go a day_  
_Without my mama_

_Mama, Mama you know I love you_  
_Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like tears from the stars_  
_Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul_

_Lovin' you is like food to my soul, oh yeah_  
_You are the food to my soul, yes you are_

As soon as the last note rang in the air Carlie laid her head against my shoulder and whispered "I love you mommy! I love you daddy!" Now my brother and best friends may say my angels have me wrapped around their fingers. And I have to say that they sure do. No matter what anyone says my wife and my daughter will always be my angels. But since our family is growing from three to four our son will be our prince and will help me protect the angels in our life. I will teach him and guide him. Every female in the Masen family will know that they are a precious sweet angel. And my son will know he is and forever will be a prince.


End file.
